Nothing else matters, but you
by soultosqueezerhcp
Summary: With Ellie and Lee off adventuring to the hermit's hut, and the others in Wirrawee on a surveillance mission, Homer and Fi are finally able to get the peaceful alone time they have been awaiting in the depths of hell. Set during TWTWB.


"I'm gonna go and show Lee the hermit's hut, we'll be gone for an hour or two, is that alright with you guys?" said Ellie,

"Yeh course" I replied, sneaking a wink to the beautiful girl I was sitting near, I was relishing some time alone with her, without any interference. Oh how much I hate goddamn interference. Seriously, although there was so much bush out here, and only 8 of us living here, it seemed almost impossible to be alone.

As we listened to the sounds of Lee and Ellie wandering off, Fi's grip on my hand loosened and she began to start playing with my hair.

"Thank god we can be alone for once, I love spending time with you so much." She said,

Did I just have my mind read?

"So do I, although I still can't see why you even want to go near someone like me."

"What do you mean, "someone like you"?

"You know, you have your solicitor parents and a big house in the city, and I'm just Homer Yannos, the massive poor, Greek, idiot."

"Oh come on Homer! You know I do not feel that way about you! You know how I feel about you, I like you a lot Homer, so you have to get out of the state of thinking that I think I'm better then you. I..I..love you Homer."

"I love you too Fi" and with that, I gently touched my lips onto hers, before almost hungrily we both started passionately kissing.

Timidly, we both began to unbutton each other's shirts and pants. It was a good feeling, exploring her body, and it felt even better knowing that she loved me as it all happened.

After a nice period of loving kisses and hands exploring, she broke the deadlock and asked it.

"Homer.. Do you wanna… you know…" she said, tentatively.

"Only if you want to.. Do you think you're ready?"

"Yes, I can't think of a better time, place or person to do it with."

Now that made me smile. With a quick kiss, I went to retrieve a condom as she crawled into her tent.

A million thoughts were going through my head at the time, what if I do it all wrong? What if I hurt her? What if the condom breaks and she becomes pregnant? But in the end, I pushed all those things out of my mind and thought of one thing, that we were in love.

As I entered the tent, I saw her lying there, with only her underwear on, biting her lip anxiously as if to say, "I'm ready, come and get me."

Kissing her smoothly I took off her bra and then her undies, seeing her lying there in all of her beautiful, sexy nakedness.

Now seemingly eager, she quickly removed my jeans and then, almost hesitating, my boxers. There was a little pause as I put the condom on.

Then we joined together in a love embrace, before I slowly, gently started to enter her. I knew that it would hurt her the first time, so I tried to take it as slow as I could gradually building up momentum and speed. Her groans seemed to be a mixture of both pleasure and slight pain, but as it went on they transformed into purely immense pleasure.

It felt good for me and I knew it was for her now as well. As I felt her grip on tighten, I knew she was about to reach the climax, and by the feeling of it, so was I.

We came together in joint screams of arousal, then proceeded to lie there for what seemed like an eternity, in a warm embrace.

"I love you so much Homer" she said, staring into my eyes,

"I love you too" I said back, returning her loving gaze, "That wasn't too bad was it?" giving a swift wink and getting the slap that I deserved.

"Thank you, it couldn't have been more perfect."

"No, thank you, now c'mon, let's get out of this tent."

Putting our clothes back on and grabbing a nice spot up against a tree, Fi curled up against me and started to gradually drift off to sleep as I stroked her hair.

Why do they call this place hell? It seems so serene, so enclosed, and I could've wished for nothing more than to be with the beautiful girl I love. I hardly seemed to notice, in that instant, that there was a war going on. Didn't think about the dangers we could be facing in the near future. Only of Fi.


End file.
